magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Magic Heart and the Magical Warriors
Plot Magic Heart is a story about girls who must protect the world from the evil. The Dark Empire wants to get the Shining Heart which is in a person with a kind heart. Mary and her friends were chosen to stop the evil powers. They transform into the magical warriors and fight with their power against the evil monsters of the Dark Empire. 'Episode List' Movie: Magic Heart and the Return of the Magical Warriors Airdate: February 22, 2009 Years have passed since the Magical Warriors have defeated the Dark Empire. Now they are adults living normal lives. Mary and Orson are now married and they now have a child, a girl named Amanda, who is a Magical Warrior just like her mother. Sue is also married and also has a daughter, named Sandra, and three other children. Wanda works as a scientist for Magic Destiny of the Light Empire. Karen owns her shop which is passed down from generation to generation and is friends with the actress Bunny. Lisa owns a Model School for upcoming models. Gina is now an actress in a movie. Joy also has a husband, but no children and she is still a billionaire. Lara works as a detective of a local police station. And Denise is a teacher at a normal school. All of a sudden, accidents start to occur around them. Mary was making dinner when the pot flared up. Sue almost gets hit by the ceiling lamp at her house. The pillar on the right explodes and falls, nearly killing Wanda. The shelf behind Karen breaks and falls onto the floor, causing the objects on it to break as well. The floor underneath Lisa falls apart; luckily she got out of the way. A spotlight almost hurts Gina, just when she was done acting out her part. A tree branch almost hits Joy, but her husband pulls her away from it. Just when Lara was about to get some coffee, the coffee pot explodes. And Denise nearly gets hit by the flagpole. What could all this mean? Just after the girls, Orson included, get to the Light Empire, they explain to Magic Destiny about the accidents that occured around them. They suspect that there may be something behind them. Possibly a ghost. Wanda tells the others that there is a new magical crystal on board, the Magic Crystal of Ghosts. They decide to hire Sues daughter, Sandra, and she gets a little scared because she doesnt know anything about the Light Empire or the Magical Warriors. At first Sue thought that she was too young for the job, but she agreed anyway. Amanda reasures Sandra that the same thing happened to her too. They give their new member the Crystal of Ghosts and she becomes Magic Spirit. Sue then sends Sandra and Amanda to find out if there is a ghost or not. The girls make it to the park and they decide to have a conversation on how Amanda got a magical crystal as well. Rosa then appears before them, but only Sandra can see her. She points out that Rosa must be a ghost. Rosa tells them that she and her family will return and destroy the Earth. When they hear this, they return to Sues place and explain to them of Rosa and her familys return. They didnt understand. They defeated them a long time ago. They decide that they must be stopped once more. Lisa points out that they arent Magical Warriors anymore. But Magic Destiny tells them that she can return the Crystal of Balance back into their true forms. She gives the crystals back to them and they become magical warriors again, leaving Magic Destiny powerless. She tells them that defeating Rosa and her family are more important. Suddenly, theres a solar eclipse. The warriors go outside only to find Rosa in the sky with Queen Violet, King Rhett, Prince Argent, King Black and Queen Bronze circling her. She announces that they are strong enough to rise from the grave and that they will defeat them this time. They disappear and the sun comes to shine again. They decide to split up into groups of two and search the city for them. Sue and Wanda decide to search the park for one of Rosas family members. Surely enough, King Rhett appears before them. Sue and Wanda transform into Magic Flame and Magic Wave. King Rhett then turns Magic Flame against Magic Wave. But this was only temperary and they defeat him. He turns into a puff of smoke and the two follow to its destination. Meanwhile, Karen and Lisa decide to search in the city knowing that theyll find one of Rosas family members. Lisa hears something that Karen cant hear. She tells the person to come out and surely enough, Queen Violet appears before them. The two transform into Magic Flash and Magic Flora and their battle begins as well. Just when the two thought they had the upperhand, Queen Violet reminds them of the Shadow Sisters and tells them that they had given her their powers. Despite having the upperhand, the two warriors defeat her and she turns into a puff of smoke before disappearing. The two decide to follow the smokes trail. Later in the forest, Joy and Gina decide to search for Queen Bronze. She appears behind them and attacks them. The two then turn around and transform into Magic Breeze and Magic Sound. Queen Bronze summons an army of Shadow Soldiers and the keep fighting them until theres none left. They finally defeat Queen Bronze and she turns into a puff of smoke and vanishes. The two then follow the smokes trail. Meanwhile, in another part of the city, Denise and Lara enter a store to find King Black taking the energy from innocent people. They transform into Magic Rock and Magic Frost and demand that he would cease and desist this crime. He turns around and he attacks them in front of the innocent people, knowing that they couldnt do anything to him and that they would hurt them too if they attacked him. Magic Rock had an idea. She summons a stone wall in between him and the innocent people. Just when he was about to kill them, Magic Frost makes an icy road underneath him,causing him to trip. They defeat him and dissappears in a puff of smoke. The two follow the smokes trail. Menawhile, Amanda and Sandra are in an ally way lookin for one of Rosas family members. Prince Argent appears before them and the two transform into Magic Gold and Magic Spirit. They attack him, but he defends himself with his shield. He tells Magic Gold that her own father was an evil being once and that she might have some evil genes as well. When she hears this, she goes in shock. But with the help of Magic Spirit, she realizes that she wasnt evil to begin with. The two defeat her so called uncle on their first time as magical warriors and vanishes into smoke. The two then follow the smokes trail. Meanwhile, Mary is all alone near a water fountain. Rosa appears from behind the statue and Mary transforms into Magic Heart. The two have a showdown to see who is more powerful. Rosa shows Magic Heart what she can really do. She makes herself about the same age as Mary. She clams that the older she is, the stronger she gets. She then attacks Magic Heart, but Gold Knight appears and defends her, telling her that he has his own family now and that she is no longer part his family. Rosa gets angry and breaks his shield. Magic Heart gets angry and summons the Shining Heart to defeat her. Rosa turns into a puff of smoke and the smokey trails all form together to form an entity, known only as the emobodiment of all evil. The warriors all regroup and just when he was about to destroy the entire world, the warriors stop this from occuring by combining there powers and the gaint cloud dissappears in defeat. They all rejoice and the movie ends with Magic Destiny telling them that they will always protect the Earth from destruction. Picture Gallery 'Transparent Files' 'Oficial Art' 'Screenshots' 'Movie Screenshots' Video Gallery 'Openings' ' ' 'Transformations and Attacks' ' ' Category:Cartoon Category:English Cartoon Category:2000-2009 Category:Magic Heart Page